Lyra
Lyra is the main female protagonist of Siren's Lament. She works as the owner of her grandmother's flower shop, Carnation.''And was the Princess of Atlantis Appearance Lyra is a slender young woman with long, wavy reddish, deep maroon hair. She frequently styles it in a thick braid on her right shoulder, and swept bangs to the same side. She has a strand on each side of her face that curve outwards. Her eyes are a pale teal colour. She is first seen wearing a long sleeve, caramel-tinted shirt with a brown apron accessorized with her name tag, army green shorts, and white shoes.Siren's Lament: Ep. 1 - The Main Attraction When about to go for a ride with Shon, she's seen wearing a puffy spaghetti strapped, white dress with a long-sleeved, green jacket.Siren's Lament: Ep. 2 - As it Always Has + Event This particular look is featured in several promotions for Siren's Lament and could be considered as her signature outfit. As a Siren, she wears an orange bikini top and black bikini bottom. When submerged underwater, her legs transform into a teal tail. In both forms, she keeps her braid. She often keeps a blue and white striped towel handy when leaving the sea. The swimsuit is courtesy of Kori's urging Lyra get something 'sexy', as the majority of Lyra's swimsuits are one-piece. Personality In the beginning, Lyra is shown to have a very sweet demeanour and a sort of 'wallflower' perspective of life. She's friendly, personable, and helpful, making her a fairly responsible woman. She's also fairly optimistic and strong-minded, not easily giving into despair and staying strong in her beliefs. Lyra deeply values her friendships with Shon and Kori and loves her grandmother. She believes them to be selfless people, and denies Ian's accusation of her own selflessness on their behalf. Unfortunately, Lyra's care for her friends leads her to make many sacrifices. She doesn't speak up to Shon about her feelings toward him when he brings up Aleah, and in fact encourages him to go out with her if it'll make him happy. While not a pushover, she clearly puts others before her, often to a fault and to her own exhaustion. Her holding back towards Shon ultimately leads to her broken heart. Still, even after becoming a Half-Siren and learning how to break the curse, Lyra prioritizes the well-being of others. She vehemently refuses to use Shon to break the curse, and doesn't want to pass it onto anyone else whatsoever. This leads to great conflict after Shon breaks up with Aleah and confesses his love for her. As happy as she is, she doesn't want to drag him into the Siren's Curse, leaving her conflicted on what to do about their relationship. Lyra displays a peculiar trait of having a glowing yellow heart. Ian assumes this is, despite all her hardships, means Lyra ultimately knows she loves and is loved by others. Her strong, determined personality leaves her hard to dissuade or sway. However, deep down, Lyra still wishes for a true family to call her own, being adopted and left only with Hona, her hospitalized grandmother, and an ever-growing fear of loneliness between Hona's condition and Shon's relationship with Aleah. Lyra dislikes standing out and taking risks. This makes her a prepared person, as she prefers writing notes and thoughts out on post-it notes or in a journal. Her cautiousness makes her rather clever, as, for her notes on Sirens, she disguises the journal as another work journal, and even writes a few work notes on the first few pages. In her youth, she insists she and Shon wear helmets, indicating she's always been a cautious and conscientious person. History As Annabelle she lived as the youngest princess in the Kingdom of Atlantis and with her older brother Poseidon.She was part of now deseased family of Maga and youngest member of the Atlantian Royal family.Annabelle along with her family was able to preform magic which was the envy of all the kingdoms around eapecially the Scientific kingdom of Thebes.When she was 12 she eventually travelled to the Kingdom of Thebes alongside her father where he was going to make a treaty for the peace between the two kingdoms.Annabelle met the prince of Thebes Ian.Annabelle had a huge crush on then 15 year old Ian Prince of Atlantis.Annabelleeventually convinced her father that in order for the Thebian Royal family to agree with them they would have to leave more than a paper treaty.Annabelle convinced her dad into leaving her in Thebes for proof that they would be loyal to treaty.Annabelle ended up staying for 8 years in Thebes and stayed half the year in Atlantis to practice her magic and the other half in Thebes were she fell in love Ian.Ian and Annabelle were going to get married but before they did Annabelle travelled to Atlantis while her brother Poseidon was in Thebes to take care of trade agrerments.When she got to Atlantis a huge earthquake type of storm happened which flooded the kingdom Atlantis killing everyone on the island.Something that we dont know happened and Annabelle reappeares in the future as Lyra and is 'abandoned'by her parents. Lyra 'lost' both of her parents and was taken in by her grandmother. Ever since then, she has learned how to be a responsible and independent individual. In school, she'd already befriend Kori, rarely hanging out with Shon. However, during one of Kori's lacrosse meetings, Shon offered to walk Lyra home. This resulted in their own budding friendship and mutual crushes, although both remain unaware.Siren's Lament: Ep. 3 - Something Special Over time, her grandmother was hospitalized. Lyra took over ''Carnation, the small flower shop family business Hona ran. This was her primary concern after graduating high school, and thus she was content with focusing her efforts on its successful operation for the time being. Out of sympathy for her endeavors, Shon volunteers to help her out as an employee; to which Lyra readily accepts. Relationships Shon: As a child in middle school Lyra grew feelings for her best friend's brother, Shon. Shon eventually tells her his feelings after Lyra gets hurt and they start dating. Shon is one of Lyra's most important friends (and now boyfriend), and he works with her at the store she owns called Carnation. He is very protective of her, especially things that involve Ian. Lyra was heartbroken once she learned that Shon kissed her to take up the curse to save her. She has promised to find someway to bring back the Shon that she loves. Kori: She is Lyra's best friend from childhood and both of them have always stuck up for one another. Over the years growing up, they tell each other everything. This includes Lyra's crush on Kori's brother, Shon, as seen in Ep. 1 of the series. Kori affectionately nicknames Lyra as "Lyly". 'Ian' The siren who kissed Lyra underwater after an event left her heartbroken over Shon. Lyra gives him the name of Ian after her deceased pet goldfish (among other things), but hides this fact by only referring to it as a 'masculine and popular' choice.Lyra finds Ian suprisingly familar.Due to a mishap during the exchange of a siren's heart for a human's, Lyra and Ian now possess traits of both species. They decide to work together to find out more about this unusual situation. Due to his affection to Lyra, Shon is often unsure with him. In the start of Season 2, it is shown that Ian shows some form of feelings for her, with his heart being broken seing her kiss Shon. At the end of episode 88, he talks to her, then tells her, "I'm only selfish enough to do this" and kisses her. In the next episode, Lyra's reaction is shown to be tired but confused as she does not feel regreat.As Annabelle Ian and Lyra were in love and were about to get married before she died.Annabelle loved Ian very much.They were lovers in the past. Granny (a.k.a. Hona): Although Lyra talks about her often, it is uncertain whether she is alive until Ep. 26. Granny may have had a husband at one point in her life, but has never mentioned having a significant other to Lyra. Instead, she looks away solemnly whenever Lyra asks her about it.At the beginning of episode 88, it hints that Granny has knowledge of the Poseidon, and after thinking about Lyra for a while, says, "No... no, it can't be. She should be safe from "that." " Poseidon: During Ep. 78, it was heavily suggested that Lyra could be the sister of Poseidon after a vision she has of what the potential future holds. Before this, the idea was only loosely tossed around: now, however, it is completely possible that Lyra's fate (and yellow-glowing heart) has something to do with her being the kin of the famed Greek / Egyptian legend.The Poseidon was Annabelles older brother and created the gift and curse and made an agreement with Ian. Aleah: Could be considered as a sort of rival to Lyra. This is mainly because Aleah was Shon's girlfriend but they later broke up when Lyra and Shon find out their feelings are mutual. Aleah was Ian's target to help turn him and Lyra back into humans, being she has a broken heart and could become a siren in their place. Lyra didn't want Ian to turn her into a siren unless she said herself that she wanted a new life. Lyra attempted to become friends with Aleah by asking her to go shopping sometime, but Aleah declined. Abilities/Talents 'Siren Powers' *'Echolocation': Lyra is able to use her voice in order to see more clearly underwater.Siren's Lament: Ep. 13 - Into the Deep *'Vortex': Gaining more Siren abilities; Lyra is able to create a vortex of water during an effort to defend herself.Siren's Lament: Ep. 21 - Forgotten Remnants 'Magician Powers' Unknown Caring for Plants * From the beginning of Siren's Lament, Lyra is shown to have a deep compassion for her flowers at Carnation. This is in part because her grandmother used to run the shop and would teach her how to properly nurture them from a young age. After her grandmother is hospitalized, Lyra takes over Carnation and becomes the full time caretaker of these plants. References Lyra Category:Female Category:Siren Category:Human